GATE: Thus The HCLI Fought There
by BloodyDemon666
Summary: This is another co-op with WhiskeyFoxtrotTangoCharlie141, along with an SI/OC story, after signing up with the HCLI along with having a recommendation with Wesley, I join Koko's group as we venture into the special region with the intent to find out what kind of world the special region is. Rated M for both GATE and Jormungand material, S.I./Harem OC/Tuka Read and Review


**Chapter 1: HCLI And The Special Region**

 **(Opening A/N: This is going to be a GATE/Jormungand crossover, and it's a possible coop with WhiskeyFoxtrotTangoCharlie141, so here's the lowdown, Both Wesley and I are a couple of otaku mercenary/bodyguards to the international arms dealer Koko Hekmatyar, and on our little job in Japan, it seems that a gateway has opened to another dimension unleashing monsters and soldiers into our world, but knowing Koko, she's probably going to see profit in it, and we venture into the new world as we meet new allies and enemies along the way, and expect some old faces to make some moves as well, but enough of that, this Story is rated M for blood and gore, strong graphic violence, adult language, nudity, use of alcohol, and for lemons as well, as for the disclaimers: I don't own Jormungand for that is rightfully owned by by Keitaro Takahashi and GATE is owned by Takumi Yanai, Daisuke Izuka, and Kurojishi, so without further ado, here's chapter 1)**

 **[New York…]**

 **Out of all the places to live, I had to choose New York, I was half asleep when my phone began to buzz, I was getting a text from my partner in crime Wesley.**

 ** _-Dude, are you awake?_**

 ** _-No, I'm still in the middle of a good dream and I just woke up to a nightmare._** **I texted sarcastically, and Wesley typed this up…**

 ** _-Well get up, get dressed, and get your ass out here, you got 10 minutes._**

 ** _-Okay mom._** **I texted as I placed my phone onto the nightstand, slipped on a pair of denim jeans, sprayed some body spray, and wore a graphic T-shirt and put my ball cap on as well.**

 **Luckily my coffee pot still works since it brewed me some good coffee, and I was going to need all the energy I was going to get, so I grabbed a thermos from a nearby cabinet and a bottle of Bailey's Irish cream whiskey poured the coffee into the thermos followed by the Irish cream and swished it a few times.**

 **I pulled out my phone and texted Wesley…**

 ** _-My guns still with you guys?_**

 ** _-Yeah they're in the trunk of the car._** **Wesley texted, and today was my first day as a bodyguard for Koko Hekmatyar.**

 **I then grabbed my leather jacket since I usually feel naked without it, and I left my dainty little apartment, luckily I don't have to worry about paying rent since my landlord gets it paid in advance.**

 **Just then my phone rang, and I answered the call, it was Wesley probably telling me to hurry my ass up.**

 **"** **Yeah?" I asked, and Wesley was getting a little stingy about me moving a little more faster.**

 **"** **Where the hell are you?" Wesley asked, and I made my way to the stairs.**

 **"** **I'm at the stairs your Royal Highness, I'll be down in 3." I said as I hung up, and headed down the stairs and out the entrance, there was a red Chevy Impala being driven by Ugo waiting for me.**

 **"** **Took you long enough." Said Wesley with that smartass smirk on his face.**

 **"** **Oh shut up." I spat in a little bit of anger as I opened the door, climbed into the back seat, shut the door and thus we were on our way to the docks.**

 **I then opened my thermos and poured me a cup of Irish coffee, since I was in need of a pick me up.**

 **"** **Be careful not to spill in the car, it's a rental." Ugo said, and I got the memo loud and clear.**

 **"** **I'll take that under advisement." I said as I took a sip of the alcoholic beverage, and I gotta be careful with this, because this is my first day being a bodyguard for an arms dealer, and Wesley has been not only my mentor, but he's a three year veteran of this job, but the one that has the most experience is Lehm.**

 **The drink went down my throat with a mix of hot coffee and a bite of alcohol, and the car weaved through the streets and I watched out the window as the pedestrians were walking the streets and we finally made it to the docks, there we were met with the man who was the leader of this outfit, Lehm.**

 **"** **Hey Lehm." Wesley greeted as he shook his hand and then introduced me. "This is Roman, the new guy I was talking about. Been with me since our days in the Rangers so he's solid."**

 **"** **How's it going?" I asked as I shook hands with the man and he noticed that I had only one drink on my breath.**

 **"** **Can I trust you to stay sober on this job?" Lehm asked, and I nodded my head since I wasn't much of an alcoholic.**

 **"** **I just needed a pick me up, and I got some to share if you want some." I replied, but Lehm had to refuse the offer since we were on the clock.**

 **I totally forgot that me and Wesley's weapons were in the trunk of the Impala, I grabbed my HK416 carbine assault rifle, Glock 28 semiautomatic handgun, and a tactical combat knife, Wesley is equipped with an Colt M4A1 SOPMOD, a Beretta and a combat tactical knife.**

 **Just then we saw a woman with long black hair and an eyepatch over her right eye, and she was sharpening her knife, her name was Valmet, and a Japanese man wearing glasses along with a blonde haired man and a brown hair man who were just conversing about some business which I had no idea about.**

 **"** **Hey fellas. This is Roman." Wesley said introducing me to the rest of the group, and they all give me their undivided attention, and I felt like the spotlight was on me and I didn't learn my lines.**

 **"** **How's it going?" I asked, and I was a little nervous that they were going to chew me up and spit me out.**

 **"** **Roman this is Tojo ex-Japanese Covert Intelligence, Lutz ex-GSG9 sniper, that's 'R' ex-Italian Army Intelligence and this lovely lady you see here is Valmet, ex-Finnish Rapid Deployment Force." Lehm said introducing me to some of the team, there were others but they're out doing some stuff for Koko.**

 **"** **Hey don't try to hook her up." Wesley whispered to me which gave me a questionable look on my face. "She's into women, including Koko."**

 **"** **Okay, I'll remember that." I said nervously, I'd hate to piss off this lesbian, including someone who has the hots for our boss.**

 **"** **Yeah me, him, Lutz and R tried to hit that but failed miserably." Tojo added.**

 **"** **What you boys talking about?" Valmet asked, all of us got scared when we noticed Valmet was standing there next to us and Tojo came for the save to avoid all of us an ass whoopin from her.**

 **"** **Oh uh nothing, Valmet." Said Tojo. "We're just scaring the new guy is all."**

 **Then the lady of the hour shows up, our boss, Koko Hekmatyar, an albino woman with blue eyes and a matching two piece suit and a blue tie.**

 **"** **So you must be now new recruit, what was your name again?" Koko asked as she held out her hand and I took mine and gave her a proper handshake, I just needed to stay professional about this whole thing.**

 **"** **Roman, Roman Rideout ma'am." I said, and she was joined by a young boy, Wesley was telling me that she had a young recruit and it just made me ask this 's this boy with you?"**

 **"** **Oh him, this is your teammate Jonah." Koko said, and I was kind of curious what he can do, but I hope we can start a friendship of some kind. "So Roman, since this is your first day as my bodyguard, I'll have Wesley show you the ropes." She added and Wesley gently tapped my arm with the back of his hand as we boarded the cargo ship that was heading for its destination, Tokyo Japan.**

 **The ship then left the docks as it began to head for the open sea, luckily I don't get seasick, the only problem I'd truly have on the open sea is boredom, and trust me, that is no fun.**

 **I mean I'd usually lose my sanity if I didn't have something to do, so Tojo decided to get to know me better.**

 **"** **I'm looking into getting to know you better, what do you like to do for fun?" Tojo asked, and I just had this to answer.**

 **"** **I'm just a basic run of the mill otaku, I collect manga and anime, play video games, and even collect comic books as well." I said, and it seems that I wasn't the only one on this ship with that type of hobby, it seems that Wesley also dabbled in such luxury.**

 **"** **I can tell that you and Wesley are are great friends." Tojo said, and then Wesley showed up, as he guided me to the sleeping area where we were staying, and inside was anime and manga along with figurines as well, I swore that I just died and went to heaven.**

 **"** **Yeah this is where we're going to sleep, also feel free to read any of the manga or watch some of the anime, but I warn you...if you as so much as destroy any of my collection, I will make you pay for it." Wesley said with a stern voice, and I do respect him since he was not only my superior officer in the Rangers, but I also happen to respect him as a fellow anime fan.**

 **"** **I respect you not only as a superior officer, but a fellow otaku, and I will treat your collection as if it were mine." I replied, and I also snuck some of my manga as well, and it seems that our destination was Japan, even though it was under Jasper's dealing area, and Jasper is Koko's older brother, even though you could swear that they look alike as if they could be identical twins, but Jasper is the older sibling and he was responsible for killing Jonah's parents, and for that he swore that he wanted to kill all the weapons dealers along with Koko, but she decided to protect, and teach Jonah how to fight and protect her.**

 **[Port of Japan…]**

 **The ship pulls into the dock as we all began to disembark from the ship, it seems that the JSDF hired us for some kind of gun deal in hopes to make a deal with the HCLI, but the only question on my mind was, if this is Jasper's jurisdiction, then what is he doing if he isn't dealing here in Japan.**

 **But it was best to just soak it in since I always wanted to be here in Japan, even though things are a little expensive here, but hell, it was a dream of mine to come to the land of the rising sun.**

 **"** **Hey if you're down and if we have some free time, wanna check out Akihabara?" Wesley offered, and if it meant that we were going to visit an otaku's version of Disney world, how could you refuse?**

 **"** **Okay dude, sounds like a good idea." I said accepting my partner in crime offer, and it seems that we were to venture in Akiba in the near future, but first we needed to take care of some business.**

 **[Ginza district…]**

 **Youji Itami was enjoying his leisurely time in Ginza not knowing what is happening next, but it seems that the Ginza district was going to be ground zero for what is going to happen next, unbeknownst to all the citizens of the Ginza, a gate opens and monsters along with dragons being ridden by knights were coming out of the gate, killing innocent people and it seems that our commute to the client was going to be a bit tricky and the monsters were coming our way as well, we grabbed our weapons, got out of the vehicles, and our objective was to protect Koko and get her to the client.**

 **"** **Incoming!" Lehm shouted as a Dragon buzzed us and we began to open fire onto the beast but the bullets had little to no effect, I then switched to armor piercing rounds, cocked the rifle and waited for the dragon to make another pass, as soon as I had the beast in my sights, I emptied a whole clip into the dragon as it fell and crashed onto a couple of nearby cars.**

 ***** **ごめんなさい！** ***[Sorry!] I shouted in Japanese, I mean watching anime in both subbed and dubbed kind of rubs off on you.**

 **"** **Man we watch too much anime." Wesley said, and I gently tapped his arm with the back of my hand.**

 **"** **Dude, you can *never* have too much anime." I replied and that just put a smile on Wesley's face, we both fist bumped but there was not time for celebration, and it seems that we needed to find out what was inside the gate, Lehm signalled all our comrades to follow him, I opened the door for Koko so she could be able to get out and we began to make an arrow formation with Koko being in the center since she's the most important of the group, but it seems that our job is going to be taking a small detour since there was an open gate screaming to be explored.**

 **We all went into the gate as it lead us into another dimension, it seemed like it was like a medieval time frame, but we had to be careful because we had no idea who or what might be around to attack us.**

 **"** **Uh...where are we?" Wesley asked, and I could tell you, it felt like we just went back in time but in another dimension.**

 **"** **I don't know, but we need to stay vigilant." I suggested and Lehm agreed with a single nod, just then we heard the sounds of footsteps coming, and Wesley was curious about what was the coming noise, it was mostly monsters and knights.**

 **"** **Um...is there a parade happening here or-"**

 **Suddenly an arrow flew out of nowhere towards Wesley which hits his right shoulder causing him to fall and wince in pain.**

 **"** **MOTHERFUCKER!" Wesley yelled in pain, just then.**

 **"** **Fallback now! We can't kill them all!" Lehm commanded as we began to fall back to a nearby building, closed the door and I began looking out the window for any signs of what attacked Wesley.**

 **The group surrounded the house with the intent to kill us, and it seemed that we were outnumbered, but they were using swords, shields, bows and arrows, whereas we had guns, knives, and grenades, we also had battle tactics, so I pulled out a flashbang grenade with the intent to use it.**

 **"** **Who the fuck are these asshole?!" R questioned as he headshot an attacker. "More importantly what the fuck is going on?!"**

 **"** **No time to worry about that, we got ourselves an upper hand since they ambushed us. Also close your eyes for this" I said as I opened the door a crack, tossed the flangbang, everyone closed their eyes as I shut the door, and the flashbang did its job as the flashbang deafened and blinded the soldiers as I opened the door and began to unload another clip into the soldiers and monsters that surrounded the front door.**

 **"** **Go, go, go!" I ordered everybody as they all charged out as they too began to shoot the enemy in front of the door and more soldiers/monsters fell to the gunfire of the HCLI.**

 **But we needed to find someone to tend to Wesley's wound otherwise it could get septic and really harm him, and we began to head towards a nearby village, and thus our adventure has begun.**

 **[To Be Continued…]**

 **(A/N: Well folks, here's the first chapter, and a special thanks to WFTC141 for all of his help and there will be more action along with some romance coming down as well, I will bring in the JSDF in the next chapter, and a death demigoddess to boot, hopefully since this is an experiment, leave a review, fave, follow, idea for a future chapter, etc. But any or all flamers, you will be deleted let alone blocked because I'm seriously not going to put up with your B.S. But all in all, on behalf of both WFTC141 and myself, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses BloodyDemon666 signing off!**


End file.
